


【万象物语】As Your Service/为您效劳

by IDmikon



Category: Sdorica (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDmikon/pseuds/IDmikon
Summary: 无论在哪个时代，作为职业女仆，一定要做到：上得了厅堂，拉得开枪膛。
Relationships: Charle Ceres & Morris Dietrich, Charle Ceres/Morris Dietrich
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	【万象物语】As Your Service/为您效劳

**Author's Note:**

> 是@kise_SD 冰玉太太的二次设定的执事莫/女仆夏……的同人  
> 私自加了大批二设！本篇娱乐性质为主 ooc都算我的

西尔小姐自从来到基泽尔先生家做女佣后日子过得还算不错，先生很关照她，说不定正是她那一头柔软的白色长发吸引了他的注意。这是件好事，任何女佣得到雇主的青睐都是备受羡妒的事。她来到基泽尔家才几个星期，已经被老爷额外赏了几十英镑。她生得漂亮，呈现一种健康的小麦色皮肤，身材高挑。她颈上扎了整洁的丝带，那双深蓝色的眼睛总是含着笑，世间任何男人恐怕都忍不住要多看她几眼。她做事合规矩又还算勤快，尽管被女仆长说她笨手笨脚，看在老爷的份上也没把她赶出去。洗衣间的女人们窃窃私语，锅炉房中的男人们开下流玩笑，佣人之间开始暗中揣测她爬上了雇主的床，却没人真正见过她在主卧过夜。  
基泽尔家不大，这一流言很快传入管家先生莫里斯·波登森耳中。年轻的管家却表示这没什么可议论的，他会对所有行为僭越的佣人们下达正确的裁决，叫他们尽早管好自己的嘴巴。最近他听闻和西尔一同打扫厅堂的女佣说，西尔最近紧张兮兮的，说是感觉被什么盯上了。  
“您知道那些男人是怎么说她的……”  
她是西尔在府邸中为数不多的好友，脸上挂满了担忧，很关心这个和她一样背井离乡，来到大城镇养活家庭的年轻女子。莫里斯摇摇头，告诉她自己一定会多加看管府邸中的男人和闲话。事实上，管家很明白西尔小姐感受到的目光源自哪里。  
是我生疏了吗，还是说……莫里斯低头翻着账本暗想。他很久没有这样近距离盯梢了，但应该也不至于这么快就被发现才对。基泽尔家近半年间都没有招收过新佣人，上个月妮侬小姐的突然离职，女仆长在不到两天的时间就找到符合条件的西尔，这一切对于一个乡下来的女人来说有些过于顺利了。况且那女人看上去实在不像……  
拍在窗户上的报纸卷打断了思绪。管家先生今晚要稍微出门一下，基泽尔先生表示理解，并关切地询问他亲爱的女友最近是否安好。莫里斯笑着说，她最近工作很忙，他会替老爷向她问好的。他走出府邸大门后，在大院百十米外的黄杨树丛里摸索，终于碰到坚硬的小号皮箱。莫里斯换上箱中的黑色长外套，戴上手套清点他在信中提到的必备品。  
女朋友啊……莫里斯给自己绑上蒙脸的纱巾，把箱子留在巷口。下次还是换个借口吧，组织上已经没有女性名额再分配给他了。  
莫里斯·波登森，基泽尔家的年轻管家，在军队服役数年后因身体原因退休；在外有一位不知名的女友，由于打字员这个忙碌的工作一直还没与他订婚，似乎也没有来基泽尔家效力的打算——除了关于女友的部分外，这个身份的背景是与莫里斯·迪特里希本人最相似的，他必须尽自己全力维护这个名字。而这些日子中莫里斯敏锐地感知到一丝变数，他对自己的谍报水平非常自信，正是因为他乐于提前清除所有可能存在的威胁。他在多年的训练中培养出的直觉正在告诉他：西尔·阿格里可不是什么简单的村姑。  
多余的思考到此为止，他已经向组织递出调查她的申请，而莫里斯·迪特里希今晚的目标是克拉拉小姐的闺房。皮箱中的文件提到萨里斯家族已经掌握了新的机械技术，具体文件已经交给了他们未来的女继承人处置。今晚是克拉拉·萨里斯的周岁生日宴会，莫里斯已经提前以其他身份打量过这座宏伟的建筑，这应该不是什么难事。那位小姐作为女主角在大堂中一定会应接不暇，应对那些被家族推来奉迎她的纨绔子弟。  
莫里斯明白组织需要这份文件的心切，战争的流言逐渐升温，组织必须提前自保，而组织会保护自己。他借着夜色潜入后花园，打晕几个巡逻的佣人。真无趣，萨里斯家真应该委托些更靠谱的安保。莫里斯摇头，他作为管家的职位间接地延长了基泽尔先生的寿命，这得益于他讨厌分享猎物的洁癖——在今晚的任务中也是一样的。  
间谍爬上闺房的阳台，用铁签插入缝隙挑开窗锁，安静地进入房间。莫里斯体型纤细，从在军校时代就善于这种精细而迅速的运动，他是天生的暗杀者。从书柜开始注意检查，莫里斯的直觉引着他在黑暗的房间中上下搜索，每一个抽屉，每一寸地毯，直到他在床下发现一个上锁的盒子。他从靴子里摸出细铁丝，在黑暗中仅凭声音开始耐心而精准地开锁。  
“萨里特小姐……”  
“哦，叫我克拉拉，维律蒂，叫我克拉拉！”  
有人来了。  
莫里斯顺势抱着盒子滚进床底，他考虑过克拉拉提前回到房间的可能，但他在床底看见除了看到花边裙摆外，还有一双皮鞋。他心中一惊，克拉拉再怎么说都是位名门小姐，怎么会这么轻易地带一个男人进屋？随便就能打乱自己的计划，那男人最好长得足够倾国倾城！预料之外的闯入，组织上没有提到过有第三方的介入，他应该立即撤离。  
“像您这样美丽的小鸟不应该被关在笼子里，小姐。”  
床底下的莫里斯听见这话一阵恶寒，他不擅长应对女人，组织因此也很少让他接触女性目标。他借着他们的烛光继续缓慢地撬锁，努力无视那油嘴滑舌的小公子哥。  
“您醉了。”  
“留下，维律蒂。”  
“是，是，让我去为您倒杯水吧。”  
莫里斯趴得更低了些，床垫作响，那双皮鞋逐渐远去。快滚！莫里斯心想，赶紧关门！  
谁知那男人开门，又缓慢合上门，留在了房间里，随后四处走动并发出轻微的翻找声。莫里斯当即确定，他和自己一样是来抢夺情报的，不过用了足够恶劣的方法。蜡烛被吹熄，他决定现在打晕这个碍事的家伙，把东西连盒子一并带走。  
而现在月光正好，莫里斯在地毯上翻滚而出，跳起准备给人影一记手刀。对方似乎在近身格斗方面也不弱，闪身躲过予以反击。莫里斯一手抱着情报一手格挡，在短暂的停顿间两人眼神快速地碰撞，他看见对方扎在头后的过肩白发，对方应该只看见自己的眼睛。莫里斯甩掉对方的控制，用肩膀撞破窗户翻出阳台，大喊“小姐房间进小偷了！”府邸上下瞬间呼声四起，这场闹剧就让那个长头发倒霉蛋来收尾吧！  
这件事没有出现在次日的报纸上，萨里特家想必是在努力避免小姐的丑闻外传。两天后组织发来消息，他抢错了东西，那盒子里不过是一打思春少女的情书罢了；幸而莫里斯最后闹出的动静够大，第三方组织的谍报人员似乎也没能获得情报就匆匆撤退。组织向他致歉，他们的情报确实晚了一步，那夜莫里斯遇到的则是与他们竞争的情报机构伊普萨中，一位优秀的新晋成员。萨里特家的事到此为止，他的上级会派其他成员继续任务，迪特里希当前最要紧的目标则是调查这个全新的障碍。在阅后即焚的档案简述中，莫里斯看到了这个名字：夏尔·瑟雷斯。白色长发，身高五尺九，擅长易容和……色诱战术？  
波登森先生脸上凶狠地挤出一个笑容，在基泽尔府邸中他必须控制住面部表情，维护自己四年间努力建立的平易形象，手指却已经用力地抓烂了报纸边缘。当然，当然，为什么不呢？他完全明白了，一切都说得通了！莫里斯心中痛斥情报员的办事效率低下，把报纸连同里面的其他纸片塞进壁炉，瞪着它逐渐烧成灰烬。但现在还不是时候，迪特里希的谨慎占了上风，在上级给出进一步情报之前，他需要更确切的证据：证明西尔·阿格里是来抢夺他猎物的男人！  
管家很快减少了对西尔小姐，不，夏尔先生的监视。莫里斯清楚，夏尔身手不差，他应该早已经感受到来自自己的侦察，才会借女佣之口向自己发出警告：“不要试探我。”只是现在莫里斯不确定夏尔对自己，对基泽尔家了解的程度。他是否已经知道他们处于竞争关系？他想从这里得到什么？莫里斯决定让夏尔先感受到自己放松了警惕，无论是以迪特里希还是波登森的身份。  
莫里斯原本不怎么有机会见到夏尔，但自从基泽尔先生越发喜欢他（她），他们在餐厅中见面更多了。西尔小姐在波登森面前不怎么说话，低头揪着自己的白色围裙。基泽尔先生见她害羞的样子便先挥手让她出去，他要和莫里斯谈两句。  
“她真可爱，不是吗？”  
“您能满意就好。”莫里斯使劲挤出一个微笑，只要把这个穿围裙的女佣和那个妨碍他任务的男人联系到一起，他就感到莫大的羞恼——那男人刚刚低头时说不定是在偷着笑！  
“千万别吃她做的饭，老天，那滋味，即使是你也会相信地狱的存在。安排她做其他什么都行，莫里斯，不要让她靠近厨房。”  
“我猜每个人都有一些不擅长的事。”  
基泽尔先生笑着摇摇头，“她这个样子以后可难嫁人咯。”  
之后是庄园的一些财务情况，莫里斯机械地回答着问题，另一部分思绪开始分析这段对话的意义。难不成基泽尔先生真的对她……？这将成为他莫里斯·迪特里希十几年职业生涯中最大的笑话，四年的潜伏比不上一个男人穿上裙子的样子！莫里斯在背后握紧了拳头，恨不得现在就夺门而出和瑟雷斯来一场硬碰硬！他想起自己房间床下的来复枪，如果有必要他不介意在下个打猎季节时创造一些“意外”。  
“打扰了，先生。”  
西尔手里拿着一瓶红酒，慢悠悠地走进来。她抬眼看了看站在一边的莫里斯，细声细语地请他先帮忙拿一下，她要去取开瓶器。  
莫里斯转身背向雇主，接过酒瓶，凝视着西尔的眼睛，微微松手。酒瓶滑落，在落地之前，西尔眼中闪过一丝挣扎，以一个正常人难以达到的速度和扭曲的形态转身抬手。她在玻璃撞击地砖之前，平稳地握住细长的瓶颈。这一切发生得太快太安静，以至于在基泽尔先生的方向看去，她只是在莫里斯面前屈膝行礼。  
“开瓶器在桌上，西尔，”迪特里希已经得到他想要的东西了，不自觉地露出微笑，连声音都变得愉快起来，“别害怕我。”  
莫里斯扬长而去。夏尔是个聪明人，即使他不能全然明白自己的动机，也一定能明白：怀疑已经成为确信，他暴露了。这种情况下大部分间谍会选择撤离，夏尔却依然照旧，扮演着笨拙的女佣，好像完全没有领会到他的警告。莫里斯心中升起一丝无名的恼火，除了对于夏尔那尚不明确的目的感到不安，他更多的是对那视而不见的态度感到郁闷。他不再压制自己敌意的目光，西尔反而装出一副可怜样子，像只受惊的小鹿一样在大宅上下躲避着他。  
她终于耗尽了迪特里希的耐心，无论是敌是友，莫里斯决定当面质问他。只要他们还在基泽尔家，迟早会有这么一天。莫里斯掌握女佣们每时每刻的方位，而在他熟悉的房间中潜伏则更加轻松。他蹲在衣柜中从缝隙向外看去，夏尔拿着羽毛掸子在敞开的窗前站定，从窗外接到一只鸽子。他们是这样传递情报的吗？他取下纸卷，又绑上向外传递的消息，看着鸽子飞走才合上窗户。莫里斯从衣柜中跃出，捂住夏尔的嘴巴向后倾倒，身体顺势合上房门。  
房门外的脚步声逐渐走远，莫里斯松开手，整理自己的外套。西尔轻喘着气，很快直起腰来行礼。  
“请问有什么事……”  
“喂喂，还在装啊？装扮成这样的男性潜入这里，骗得了其他猴子，但骗不了我。”  
见西尔眼神躲闪，莫里斯甚至有些不解。事到如今竟然还能如此冷静，如果不是陷入迷茫的新人就是过度投入的老手。他倏然想起此前种种事迹，仍然感觉自己被夏尔不停戏弄。莫里斯伸手想碰一碰那被精心打扮过的脸，他究竟天生生得如此漂亮，还是易容技术真有如此高超？西尔平日里眼中的胆怯突然无影无踪，露出同样厌恶的神情，拍开自己的手。  
“夏尔·瑟雷斯。”莫里斯说出这个名字，西尔后退两步，“这甚至是你的真名吗？”  
“谁知道呢。”夏尔轻笑，抬手整理自己头上的白色头饰，声音变得和那一夜莫里斯听见的一样沉稳。  
“你想要什么？不，伊普萨安保集团想要的是什么？”  
“和你一样，莫里斯——让我先这样叫你吧。有大事要降临在这个城镇了，我们都要试着活下去。”  
“基泽尔是我的。”  
“哦？”夏尔两手抚摸着自己的一缕银发，声音又变得细软，“老爷最近好像更喜欢我呢，波登森先生。”  
“下三滥的技术。”  
“这也是技术，莫里斯，女人们梦寐以求的东西，不要小看它。我不过合理地运用我的脸与身体罢了，我们是一样的。”夏尔似乎已经确定莫里斯不会在这里展开对自己的清除与驱逐，全身的肌肉放松下来，指了指自己的眼睛，“你介意吗？这种东西很不舒服。”  
夏尔摘掉白手套，从左眼中取出一片小小的蓝色，伊普萨在谍报道具研发上是业内最为先进的。他用力眨眨眼，莫里斯才看清他眼睛原本的颜色，是一种浅棕色，在阳光下变得像琥珀一样。夏尔勾着高领松了两下，他用丝带勒紧领口就是为了遮掩突起的喉结，如今在颈上留下一圈红印。  
“真殷勤，你为了接近他穿上女人的衣服。”  
“别对我那么粗暴，莫里斯。即使你的名字如此动听，我随时可以尖叫说你摸我屁股。你说基泽尔先生会怎么想？”  
这个男人的伶牙俐齿真是让人不爽！莫里斯咬牙看着那张漂亮脸蛋，心想自己总有一天要揍他一顿，但不是现在。  
“你说这个城镇要出事了，什么意思？”  
“哦，他们还没告诉你。”夏尔眯眯眼睛，此时双眼成一种不对称的颜色，更增添了一丝神秘而危险的气息。莫里斯突然回忆起在他烧掉的纸片末尾有一句：如遭遇间谍夏尔·瑟雷斯，不可与其交涉，立即上报。  
万幸的是，莫里斯·迪特里希从来都是喜欢危险的人。  
“愿闻其详。”


End file.
